Rebelling Against God
Cut Throat to the Death Akujin moved swiftly, snatching his Zanpakutō on its hilt and drawing it in one fluid movement. His sudden, seemingly erratic, movements drew the attention of all that had gathered. "I'll take the captains, Aizen-sama." Akujin declared. "Leaving me only with the Head Captain, Tadoku-kun?" Aizen replied, "How greedy." "My apologizes, Aizen-sama." Akujin said sarcastically, chuckling as he did so. In that instant, Akujin leaped forward, dropping down into the Seireitei below. Shinji turned his head to see Unohana's reaction. His eyes widened at what he saw. Unohana and Aizen had locked eyes, but the look in her eyes wasn't the motherly look he was used to seeing in the elder captain's eyes. Unohana's eyes had a murderous glare to them, devoid of all care and emotion. In that moment, it seemed to Shinji that he had taken a peak into the heart of a demon who wanted nothing more than carnage. Certainly not the Unohana that he was used to. "Go, all of you." she suddenly commanded, her voice rough and hoarse. "I will handle this criminal. This Aizen Sōsuke." The other captains hesitated at first, but no one ever questioned Unohana; especially in the state she was in at the moment. With one last look in her direction, Shinji turned and disappeared with Shunpo. Within a few moments, the other captains followed suit, joining Shinji in hot pursuit of Akujin. Meanwhile, Unohana continued to stare down her foe, who returned her glare. "That look in your eyes, and that tone." Aizen began. "Am I to take this as threatening, Unohana-sōtaichō?" Slowly, but purposely, Unohana reached up and began to undo the braid that lie across her torso, "Perhaps." she replied, ice laced in her voice. Aizen narrowed his eyes, "Do you truly intend to fight me? You are already caught within my Kyōka Suigetsu. The advantage belongs solely to me." With a flick, Unohana freed her hair from the braid, causing it to flutter violently in the wind, revealing a small scar on her chest, "I will show you that your Kyōka Suigetsu holds no means in a battle against me." she hissed. "So this is it then?" Aizen continued, "The feared demon of Soul Society? First Kenpachi, Unohana Yachiru?" He chuckled, "I know all about your past, Unohana-sōtaichō." Unohana glanced up, her hair temporarily outlining her face, revealing a crazed, murderous look in her eyes, "How unfortunate. That you do not retreat, that is. I'm afraid that as long as those arrogant eyes of yours look upon me, my sword will cry out to taste your blood." she hissed once again, her voice becoming raspy, much like that of a demon. Aizen opened his mouth to quip a response, but was unable. With a movement faster than he could follow, Unohana swooped down, like a creature of the night, fresh out of hell, sweeping in to catch it's prey. Aizen couldn't even see her draw her blade, the weapon of her blood lust, before she began to swing down upon him. It was due to pure instinct that he drew his sword fast enough, the sound of clashing metal reverberating off of the debris of the First Division's barracks, as the two leaders clashed blades. And so their conflict began... The End of Kyōka Suigetsu... Below, in the Seireitei, the chase between the captains and Akujin finally came to a close. Akujin landed directly in the center of a large complex of barracks and other office buildings. The captains were in hot pursuit, with Shinji arriving first and the others following. Before either party could say anything, however, a tremendous pressure struck the area, causing the ground to tremble beneath their feet. "This...?!" Shinji began, his head jolting up to where they had just come from. The loose gravel beneath his feet suddenly began to rattle and, just like that, began to break and crumble as they were levitated into the air. Akujin's own eyes narrowed, clearly annoyed by the sensation he felt. "There's no denying it..." Shinji continued. "A reiatsu as fearsome as the Old Man's himself. That's definitely Unohana-san's." First Division Barracks... An explosion tore asunder the ground, sending a dust cloud, and a large volume of gravel into the air. Unohana was a blur, clashing blades with Aizen at furious speeds, barely allowing the traitorous captain a chance to parry her ferocious attacks. With one final, fully charged clash, the two titanic combatants separated temporarily, landing several feet apart from one another. "Truly ferocious." Aizen began, his tone bearing his usually mocking persona. "You are most deserving of your title, Unohana-sōtaichō." "Don't lie." Unohana snapped, "You were not impressed by such a display." "I mean what I said." Aizen replied, a menacing grin on his face. "Its just that, a being such as you are on a completely different plane as one like myself. It is only natural that there should be differences between us." "What are you implying?" Unohana asked, though her expression showed that she clearly wasn't interested in the explanation. "I have already won, Unohana-sōtaichō. My Kyōka Suigetsu can make you perceive anything I desire. And my transcendent power far outshines your own. For example..." Aizen began to explain. However, before he could finish, his eyes widened as blood erupted from his own torso, spewing onto the surroundings. Unohana had cut him. Cut him right down the middle. His blood was sprinkled across her face, giving it an even more demonic appearance. In order to prevent her from getting another strike in, Aizen backpedaled quickly with Shunpo, in order to create distance between the two. "Are you confused, Aizen Sōsuke?" Unohana asked, her voice laced with icy menace. Aizen hissed, but offered no vocal response. "Did I not tell you earlier? Your Kyōka Suigetsu won't work on me." Unohana continued. "Your illusions and trickery are certainly elaborate, but it takes a vast mind and great concentration to manipulate all five senses. Your control is such that most of your targets will never notice the subtle flaws in your hypnosis. But my eye for detail sees them all. Shadows, smells, fluctuations in reiatsu. I can see it all. Aizen Sōsuke, your Zanpakutō fails on me." In one swift movement, Unohana closed the gap between the two again, slashing down in a wide arc with her Zanpakutō, tearing another gash in Aizen's torso, forming a large "X". "I will now end you by my blade." Unohana snarled. Evil God, 9 Captains Meanwhile, in the Seireitei below, Akujin, arms folded, finally stepped forward to face his challengers. "It would seem that our bosses have begun their fight. We should to likewise." he snickered in his baritone voice. "It doesn't look like everyone is here, though. We're missing three captains if you don't count your Captain-Commander. My how the Gotei 13 has weakened." "Nine captains is more than enough to deal with scum like you." chimed in. "Calm down, Suì-Fēng!" interjected. "If we're too hasty, we'll make unnecessary losses." "He's right, you know." Akujin continued. "I won't hold back on any of you." Instantly, Akujin's sclera turned completely black, his irises glowing a bright red. Following this, he began to release a heavy, massive spiritual pressure, which continued to sore as he bore his sword. "That's...?!" Shinji began. "Hollowfication!" finished. "Here I come, captains!" Akujin's now dual voice said with triumph. An explosion marked his lifting off from the ground. Acting on pure instinct, summoned his own Hollow mask, and leaped forward, clashing blades, resulting in a titanic shockwave, with Akujin. "Your not the only one with Hollow powers!" Love declared. "Crush Down! Tengumaru!" Love's katana changed shape, becoming a massive black kanabō. With the added weight of Tengumaru, along with his Hollowfication, Love pushed down and easily threw Akujin backwards, though he managed to catch himself before slamming into anything. "Impressive." Akujin murmured. "But I told you I wouldn't hold back! Bankai!" An immense cyclone of wind and spiritual energy erupted from Akujin's body, funneling upward into the sky and tearing away the layers of clouds that blocked Soul Society's moon. Emerging from the clouds, a massive spectral figure appeared around Akujin; a full embodiment of his Shikai. "Straight to Bankai, eh?" Shinji grunted, sweat pouring down his forehead. "You bastard..." The End of Kyōka Suigetsu: Part Two Blood dripped profusely from Aizen's wounds, pooling into a rather large puddle just beneath his feet. The usually smug and composed man showed signs of great annoyance, even outright rage, at his predicament. His crystalline brown eyes were fixated on the one who inflicted these wounds on him. Directly across from him, Unohana held out her bloodstained weapon, the crimson fluid glinting in the bright moonlight. "Truly you are an , in every aspect." Aizen hissed. "Right down to your lust for blood." "An onryō, you say?" Unohana quipped, her black unkempt hair flaring out behind her in the wind. "You have yet to see the full extent of my lust for your blood. But you shall. And then... you shall die." Aizen's eyes widened, but it was too late for him to act. With her free hand, Unohana gripped the bloody blade of the sword she held in her right hand. Pulling this blood, it stretched out into an arc. Blood was now literally pouring from her blade, pooling on the ground and rising up around the two combatants. Looking up, the look in her eyes had gone from cold darkness, to murderous — a wicked smile creeping across her pale face, which was eerily illuminated by the moon. "Bankai," she cooed. "Minazuki." The words had no more than left her lips, when she made her move. In an instant, she was in front of Aizen, her wild, murderous eyes boring into his cold and unyielding ones. As he raised his sword in protest of her assault, her sword swept down on his own, slicing it clean in two. Aizen watched in horror as his Zanpakutō, the weapon he was revered and most feared for, began to crumbled and disintegrate within his hands. It wasn't just this, he could hear the sentient sword's cries and pleas, but could do nothing to save it. In moments, the sounds were mute, and the sword was no more. "Impossible..." Aizen gasped, still in shock at what was happening. "Did you say Bankai? There is no way that what you hold in your hands is a Bankai. It possesses the same name as the Shikai? Dare you mock me? And yet... to produce such an effect..." "This is my Bankai: Minazuki, All Things Come to an End. But that is all I will reveal of it to you. The rest is a surprise." she said, a sickening excitement behind her voice. Just then, the Hōgyoku which Akujin had given him earlier began to glow brightly, and Aizen knew what was to come next. A massive Garganta began, very slowly, to open behind him. Unohana watched, unamused, as the portal continued to open. "Four thousand years ago," Aizen began. "A monster appeared in Soul Society. It was the first time such a monster had been seen. It was a Hollow. The first Hollow. Its power was beyond the Gillians. The Adjuchas. The Vasto Lorde. It was the most powerful Hollow to have ever existed. Your predecessor, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, sealed it in this spot. Only something such as the Hōgyoku can unleash it again." As he said this, a beast which dwarfed both himself, Unohana, and most of the Seireitei stepped free of the portal, causing the ground itself to quake with fear with each step it took. And with one breath, it let out a deafening roar. The Gotei 13 — Their Final Stand Begins Akujin looked behind him as the massive Hollow rose up out of its imprisonment, towering over the Seireitei, and making each of the Shinigami combatants look like ants in comparison. Without warning, he leaped from his position, using Shunpo to flash to the top of the Hollow's head. Within seconds Aizen was beside him, tossing him the Hōgyoku. Now they each had one. Akujin placed the Hōgyoku on his chest, causing both his and Aizen's to glow before sprouting tendrils which attached them to the massive Hollow. "Now we are in control." Akujin grinned. "The Hōgyoku's power is magnificent." "Remember our purpose." Aizen snapped, refocusing Akujin on their goal. "Destroy the Soul Society's heart of hearts. We'll use the Hōgyoku to empower Kotoamatsukami and use it to smash the heart." "We should deal with them first..." Akujin muttered, looking far below them on a nearby hilltop. The gathered captains of the Gotei 13 stood, now together with Unohana, on the hill, facing the massive Hollow. Aizen grinned menacingly, staring down on the foes he considered to be "lesser beings" than himself. Akujin, however, snarled at their defiance. "We have time, Aizen-sama." he began. "Let us teach them the true meaning of despair." "As you wish." Aizen relented. End...